Ten Facts
by AphroditeAwry
Summary: I know that people have done this many times but I just thought that I'd gived it a try. Basicaly just 10 facts about all of the main characters from the previous, currant, and next generation.
1. James Potter I

James Potter I

**Disclaimer-Do you really think if I was JKR I would be writing fan fiction?**

1. He was an only child. He really didn't mind it, in fact he loved being spoiled by his parents. They would always give him everything that he wanted and gave in to his every whim. But when he met Sirius he discovered that having a brother wasn't all that bad.

2. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. When he was little, he would fantasize about how great of a wizard he would become. How he'd become the crowd favorite at every quidditch game and command all of the attention when he walked in the room. And most importantly, how he'd be sorted into Gryffindor and make his father proud.

3. In all truth the first time that he saw Lily Evans on the Hogwarts Express he felt kind of sorry for her; crying and mumbling something about her sister. He almost wanted to comfort her, but decided against it as Sirius was sitting just across from him. But when that lanky, greasy haired boy walked in and started to console her he couldn't help but feel just a little but jealous that the other boy had gotten to her first.

4. He always looked forward to the full moon every month. It was a time that he and his best friends could roam freely without a care in the world. He loved spending the whole month planning on where they would go and what they would explore. Nothing in the world compared to the feeling of changing into Prongs and letting his animal instincts take over.

5. At first he really didn't understand why Lily wouldn't go out with him. He was a good guy. I mean sure he had a lot of self confidence and a bit of an ego, but all of the other girls like him, so why shouldn't she. Not until fourth year did he realize that there was only one thing standing between him and his girl. It was then that Severus Snape became his arch-enemy.

5. When Lily finally agreed to go out with him he couldn't believe his ears. After five years of insults and injuries, she had finally given in. That Hogsmeade weekend after he and Lily had gone through the shops and had a drink at the Three Brooksticks he led her back up the castle. When they arrived at the gates she thanked him, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and hurried off to rejoin her friends. He stood there for what seemed like hours with a stupid grin on his face, running his fingers over his lips where Lily's had been just moments ago. This, he decided, was the best day of his life.

6. When he, Lily, and the other Marauders graduated he was extremely glad to finally be out of school. But at the same time life wouldn't be the same for him. No more waking up in the familiar dorm, nor more monthly trips to Hogsmeade, no more quidditch games to look forward to, no more exploring the grounds every full moon. Yep, he was going to miss this place. But on the bright side, he had his whole life to look forward to with Lily by his side.

7. Many things ran through his head the day of his wedding. What if things go wrong, what if Lily and I aren't meant to be together, what if she gets cold feet, what if, what if, what if. When he took his place at the alter and watched the bridesmaids and groomsmen stride down the isle one by one he felt like he was going to be sick. But all of these fears soon vanished when Lily came through the doors and walked daintily towards him, a smile on her face and emerald eyes shining. He was the luckiest man in the world.

8. The day that his son was born was both joyous and terrifying. For ten hours Lily had nearly screamed herself hoarse until little Harry had finally made his entrance into the world. He was shocked at how much he looked like him. But when he finally opened his eyes James was glad to see Lily's bright green eyes instead of his hazel ones. James couldn't have been more proud.

9. During the time that he, Lily, and Harry had gone into hiding was the most depressing time of his life. Every day he would stare out the window and imagine what it would be like to sit comfortably in the Gryffindor common room with his friends by his side and Lily tucked protectively in his arms. Not having to worry if each day would be your last day. He missed the old days and would trade almost anything to have them back.

10. People say that you feel all warm and fuzzy right before you die. James Potter says to hell with those people. As he saw that fatal green spell coming towards him as if in slow motion, he felt his blood run cold. The thought that he would never be around to see Harry grow up killed him inside. Though he took comfort in the thought that maybe, just maybe because of his sacrifice Lily, his lovely Lily, might get to raise their son. He smiled slightly at the thought. And as the spell hit him and his body crumpled his last thought was that if his son could grow up to live a normal, happy life, than that would make his whole life worthwhile.

**A/N: Soooo…What do you think? Now if you would just click on that little green button. I should have the next one in about a week. Next up…Remus Lupin.**


	2. Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin

**A/N- So here's the next chapter, just like I promised. And on a Saturday. I loved writing this chapter because I used to be obsessed with Remus and this rekindled the obsession and so I bought his wand off of the internet. So without further ado I present to you my next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not JKR and thus this makes me no money. Just enjoyment. **

1. He hated basements…he truly did. It wasn't that he was scared of the dark or the occasional spider lurking in the corner, it didn't have anything to do with that. He had developed his strange phobia during his childhood when his parents would bring him down into the basement every full moon and tell him to stay there until morning. Eventually, he associated basements with the excruciating pain of transforming into a monster. He would beg them not to leave him down there all by himself and would scream and cry when they ignored his desperate pleas. After he moved out of his parents house he vowed to never set foot in another basement ever again.

2. At first he was devastated when the other Marauders discovered his long kept secret. There was hardly a question in his mind that the discovery would kill their friendship. There was even the thought that they would tell the whole school of his secret and he would be expelled. But when James announced that they had planned to become animagi in order to be with him, he had never been more relieved.

3. November 1, 1981 seemed like just another day for Remus. That is until he read the front headline of the Daily Prophet.

"_**Harry Potter defeats He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"**_

Curious, he read the story just beneath the headlines.

"**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been declared dead after little Harry James Potter was discovered in the ruins of his parent's small cottage. Residents who received report of the incident professed that…**

Here he stopped reading. Harry had been found in the _ruins_ of his parent's house. Ruins. He didn't need to read farther to know that two of his best friends were dead. He closed his eyes as tears started to fall gently down his face. Lily and James were dead and he couldn't help but feel that a small part of himself had just died too.

4. The first time that he saw Harry on the Hogwart's Express he couldn't believe his eyes. It was like seeing James all over again. Same build, same face, same voice. Except his eyes. Lily's emerald, almond shaped eyes. A perfect combination of his parents. If only, he thought, Lily and James were there to see what a fine boy their son grown up to be.

5. If your were to ask Remus Lupin what his strangest experience was, he would immediately answer,

"**Meeting my wife"**

It was true. Meeting Nymphadora had been quite a strange experience. The first time they had met she had tripped over the leg of a coffee table and tumbling into him, resulting in them landing on the drawing room floor, one on top of the other. He watched as she apologized profusely and tried to explain her klutziness. He tried so hard not to burst out laughing but failed miserably when her face turned beet-red, clashing horribly with her spastically changing hair. She was momentarily confused, but eventually joined in the laughter when she grabbed a small lock of her hair and discovered her rapidly changing hair color. He decided that he liked this girl.

6. During his time underground with the werewolves gave him lots of time to think. Sometimes this was a good thing, but most times it was a horrible thing. Most days he found himself thinking about _her_. He knew that he was a fool for not accepting Dora's love, but he couldn't bring himself to put her in such a situation. What if Grayback when after her? What if she was targeted for being married to a…a monster like himself. Worst of all, what if he himself hurt her? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her on his account. He knew that she disserved much better. He told her that she needed to move on and learn to live without him. But somewhere deep inside, he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't learn to live without her.

8. Dumbledore's death shocked him like no other thing. He had always thought of Dumbledore as timeless, and immortal. He knew that was nothing could possibly be immortal, but to him, it seemed as if the aged professor would live forever. To him, all hope of winning to war was dashed. Of course, he believed in Harry…but if he looked at it logically…how much could a boy of sixteen do?

8. After Dora's outburst in the hospital wing, he was livid. To him, it was a completely inappropriate time and place to discuss such a thing. And in front of the children of all people. Although he had to admit, she did have a point. Fleur did love Bill, even though he would never be quite the same, physically or mentally. Why should he and Dora be any different?

9. The day that Teddy was born was honestly his best day ever. At exactly 21:30 little Teddy came into the world, screaming his little lungs out. Dora started to cry tears of joy and, even though he won't admit it, he himself started to tear up briefly. He cradled his son gently in his arms, eyes fixed on the little wonder. , fearing that if he looked away than he would disappear. That was the day that Remus Lupin could officially say that he had absolutely everything that he had ever wanted out of life.

10. Watching Nymphadora Tonks, his friend, his wife, and the love of his life fall at the hands of her aunt was without a doubt the worst sight that he had ever seen. He watched as she fell, as if in slow motion, towards the cold, unforgiving stone floor. All thoughts vanished from his head as he raced over to his wife, dropping to his knees beside her, looking into her gray eyes that could no longer see him. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks as he tried in vain to wake her from her never-ending slumber. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and felt the tip of a wand press to his back. As Dolohov muttered the curse he felt himself fall onto the ground beside his love. He couldn't nor did he want to defend himself, for he knew that if she was gone, he would not be able to move on or learn to live without her as he had suggested that she do so many months ago.

**A/N-Even though I liked writing this one, I don't really like it as much. It's so cheesy. Oh well. I will have the next chapter up by next Saturday. (this is my mission, to update every Saturday). Next up…Sirius Black. Review Plez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Sirius Black

Sirius Black

**A/N: Holy crap! That was a couple of the busiest weeks that I have ever had. Please forgive the one week and three day delay. I went on vacation like I said and then our flight back home got delayed and so we were stuck there for a few more days. But I swear, I started writing the minute that I got home. Well anyway, enough of my talk let us get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Must I say it again? I don't own anything!**

**BTW-The little bold, italicized sentences are Sirius's thoughts during the time of each fact. I don't know why I did that. I just did. Cheers!**

1. During his childhood, Andromeda had always been his favorite person. She was not self-centered and forceful like Bella. She was not girly and proper like Cissy. She was not quiet and withdrawn like Regulus. She was not strict and demanding like his mother. She was not severe and exacting like his father. But instead she was kind, gentle, understanding, and caring. But the best thing about his cousin was that she wasn't prejudice in the slightest. She never doted on the subject of how muggle-borns were nasty and how they should be eradicated. That was the quality that Sirius admired most.

"_**Maybe, just maybe she could be right"**_

2. When he was young, Sirius Black had always wondered why people were always so afraid of howlers. It's not like they could actually hurt you, all they could do was tell you off, and he had always gotten plenty of that from his parents anyway. It wasn't until his first year when he had actually been the recipient of his first howler did he change his mind…

"**SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE YOUR FAMILY LIKE THIS!!! I KNOW THAT I HAVE RAISED YOU BETTER THAN TO BE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR!! YOU HAVE BETRAYED YOUR ANCESTORS…THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!!! JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS…DESPICABLE CHILD!! WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR!!!"**

"_**Hmm…maybe howlers are something to be afraid of"**_

3. For as long as he had known them, he had considered James, Remus, and Peter his brothers. They had played together, ate together, became animagi together, and even slept in the same dormitory together. Regulus had never been much of a brother to Sirius, for what good is a brother if he is also your sworn enemy. Brothers were always by your side, no matter what and this was exactly what they did. The Marauders were true brothers and as Sirius would say later in life,

"_**It takes more than a blood relation to be brothers"**_

4. Living with James and his parents had been the best two years of his life. It was like having a real family. A nice home, loving parents, and a brother who you could constantly tease and fool around with. James's parents allowed the two boys unlimited freedom, a luxury that Sirius quite enjoyed. Dorea and Charles Potter loved Sirius as their own son, something that he had never received back home.

"_**A family? Hmm…I could get used to that"**_

5. When he pulled up to the Potter's destroyed house on his motorbike and raced inside, he expected the worst. He his heart started to beat rapidly at the sight of his best friend, his true brother lying sprawled across the threshold, eyes wide open in fear. He grabbed his shoulders and shook James, half expecting him to start laughing at any second and tell him that it was all a horrible joke. When James didn't awaken he broke down in tears, silently pleading with his friend to forgive him.

"_**I'm so sorry Prongs" **_

6. Sirius couldn't believe that little Peter Pettigrew had outsmarted him. He had blown up the street, cut off his finger, and changed into Wormtail. Very clever Peter. For some reason, it made him smile. Not a true smile, but a smile full of madness. He watched as dozens or Aurors apperated and rushed towards him with their wands drawn. He smirked at them and threw his wand aside. He knew that there was not getting out of this one. They rushed in and grasped him, trying to make sure that he wouldn't get away. They dragged him towards the apperation point, maintaining their solid grasp on him. The let out a loud laugh, expressing the insanity that he felt building up inside of him.

"_**Clever Pettigrew, very clever"**_

7. The day that he escaped Azkaban was the first time in 12 years that Sirius Black had been completely happy. After the long swim from the shores of Azkaban he collapsed from exhaustion under a weeping willow. After a brief rest he changed into Padfoot and trotted off into the forest. He racked his mind, trying to remember where Hagrid had said that he was taking Harry. Finchly…no, London…no, Liverpool…no. Little Winging, that was it! Excitement suddenly shot through him at the thought that after 12 long years, he would finally be able to lay eyes on his godson, perhaps even get to tell him the truth of his innocence and Peter's betrayal. He let out a bark-like laugh at the thought and broke into a run, heading towards the town of Little Winging.

"_**I'm coming Harry"**_

8. He wanted to murder Wormtail sooo bad. Wanted to burst into Hogwarts and scream "I'm innocent!!" from the top of the Astronomy Tower and then go find the rat and run his knife through his pathetic little body. But waiting until the opportune moment was key. If he showed himself too soon, he would be caught and subjected to the dementor's kiss. Overtime he started to grow impatient and reckless; slicing the Fat Lady's portrait and sneaking into Harry's dorm in an attempt to kill Pettigrew…all risky and impulsive.

"_**Just you wait Pettigrew. I'll get my chance and when I do all of your chances will be all but gone"**_

9. His room at Grimmauld place had been his sanctuary during the second war. Every other room in the house held memories of his horrible childhood but his old room was the only place in the entire house that he could go and be reminded of something happy. Gryffindor banners and posters lining the wall brought up fond childhood memories. But the best object in his room had always been the photograph of himself and the other Marauders. They had all been so happy, so carefree. Robes wrinkled, hair somewhat windswept, arms slug around each others shoulders. He would find himself staring at the photo for hours on end before he would finally tear himself away from his daydream and have to face reality.

"_**What I would give to have those days back"**_

10. When the killing curse first hit him he was slightly confused. One minute he had been dueling alongside Harry and the next, he found himself unable to move. And then it hit him, he was dying. Gray eyes locked on green as he glanced over at Harry. He looked both grief-stricken and shocked at the same time. Words could not express how much that he would miss that boy. He bid a silent goodbye to Harry before letting himself drift backwards slowly into the veil.

"_**Goodbye my godson"**_

**Good, bad, better than the rest, suckish, crappy, brilliant, ingenious, so bad that you are ready to be sick?**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**My reviewers have spoken and up next is…**

***drum roll***

**Lily Evans!!**


	4. ANagain

_A/N: Alright, I admit it, I'm such a horrible updater. It looks like I won't be able to update every week 'cause my life is just too unpredictable and my schedule is really wonky right now. But I promise you guys that you will never have to wait more than two weeks at a time to get a chapter. So just be patient with me and be sure to throw in an extra review for Sirius's facts while you're at it. :D_

_~Cheers~_


	5. Lily Potter

**A/N: OMG! I haven't updated in soooo long! I'm so sorry! School and work have piled up on me. Not to mention my broken laptop. I promise to update more often from now on. Now without any more delays. I present to you the 10 facts of Lily Potter.**

1. Lily had always believed in fairytales. All of the books that she was read to by her mother when she was young always seemed to have truth to them. Unicorns, giants, werewolves, vampires, dragons, and most of all…magic. It enthralled her, how one could simply wave a magic wand to twist truth and warp reality. She had always tried to get her sister to play out the fairytales in her back yard. **"Here Tuney"**, she would say, **"lets play fairytale. You be the dragon and I'll be the magician. Okay?" **Of course it wasn't always easy to get your prim and proper sister to pretend to be a vicious dragon, but she had tried her best. And in the end it didn't really matter that her sister was a terrible dragon. All that mattered was that the got to be the magician.

2. As a child, she really didn't have that many friends outside of her family. She had her cousins, her parents, and of course here sister. But there weren't any kids that lived close in her neighborhood, nor was she very popular at her school. That's why it surprised her so much when that Snape kid nearly begged to be her friend after he had told her of her true identity. She had accepted willingly, for she thought that this could be her chance at a real friendship.

3. Lily had never been more nervous then the time during her sorting. To her it was not just some class you would be put in for then next seven years. It was a life altering decision thank you very much. Must she be cunning and ambitious as tradition in Slytherin? Would she fit the definition of brave and courageous that defined her as a Gryffindor? Would she be smart and witty as custom in Ravenclaw? Or would she be loyal and hard-working that would place her in Hufflepuff? Which house would she be put in? What qualities would she have to live up to? She supposed that she was somewhat ambitious, but not especially cunning. A but witty, but no exactly outstandingly smart. She wouldn't really define herself as courageous or brave. Yet she was hard-working, and loyal. "**That must put me in Hufflepuff**", she decided. That is why it surprised her greatly when the ancient hat was placed upon her head and without a second guess it shouted her designated house quickly and clearly.

"_**Gryffindor!"**_

4. Lily Evans thought that James Potter was the worst, most vile, most cruel, most arrogant person in the whole world. Not only did he have to insult and hex her best friend, not to mention everyone else in the school on a constant basis. But starting in forth year he decided to take it to a whole new level by asking her out every chance he got, thus humiliating her beyond belief. I mean it wasn't as if he was ugly. If anything he was kind of charming, and brilliant, and handsome, and charismatic, and enchanting, and…cute… …but that was completely beside the point. Right?

5. She had never been more shocked at hearing that deplorable word come out of Severus Snape's mouth. Anger, sadness, fury, rage, misery, and betrayal welled up inside of her as she struggled to think of a comeback. **"Fine, I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you Snivellus"**, she said, trying to maintain her composure. She barely heard Potter shout at Snape to apologize and she rounded on him, insulting him, though not fully aware of what she was saying. Turning on her heel she hurried away back towards the castle. Tears were silently cascading down her cheeks as focused on the dying friendship between her and Severus that had just been smashed to pieces all because of one word.

Mudblood

6. During her sixth year Lily had noticed the beginning of a complete change in Potter. Not only was he getting cuter by the day, but he was also less arrogant and more considerate of others around him. He had even stopped torturing Snivellus to a degree. Often times she would find herself watching him draw on scrap paper during lunch or talking in the hallways after class only to remind herself that she was supposed to hate him. Well…maybe she didn't hate him. After all, hate was such a strong word.

7. How she and James had gone from complete hatred to love was something that Lily would never understand. At first, she thought that it was his rapid maturing that did the trick. Then she thought that maybe it was his charm that had grabbed hold of her. Perhaps it was his persistence or his wit. It could've possibly been his intellect, his charisma, his good looks, or his personality. Maybe it was a combination of all. But whatever the reason for it Lily was, without a doubt, happy that he was hers.

8. Lily had never really believed all of the nonsense that her Divination teacher had taught. _**"Look with your inner eye! See into the beyond!"**_ Really? Please. It made absolutely no sense. From what Lily could tell all of Trelawney's so called "predictions" involved death. Death. Death. Death. Death by everything and anything from dark forces to rogue pickles. And yet, for some strange, unknown reason the Prophesy still worried her. She had tried so hard not to let it bother her. She had tried to get along with her life. Tried to convince herself that this was just another death wish made by a senile old woman. But she knew that in the end, no matter how hard she tried she could not just brush this off just another "prediction".

9. Terror. Pure terror. This is what Lily felt as she her doom was upon her. She had begged and pleaded with **him** to spare her and her only son. He was merciless. She saw the wand being raised towards her heart. _**"This is my last warning"**_ She could so no way out of her predicament. She had no wand, her husband was dead, her son was trapped in the crib. Seeing no other option she bravely looked him in the eye, as if daring him. His face had twisted in what could only be somewhat of a smile. She saw the words form on his lips and the bright green glow on the tip of his wand. **"Avada Kedavra"** The impact of the spell was forceful and knocked the breath out of her. She felt her legs give out as she tumbled to the ground. Hitting the floor with a soft thump she felt her heart stop and Lily Potter saw no more.

10. Lily got her last wish on May 2, 1998. That was the day that, after sixteen long year, she finally got to see her son one last time. Standing there in the forbidden forest, holding the Resurrection Stone stood her son. He was tall, a bit more than James had been at that age. His jet black hair was as messy as his father's. His eyes. His beautiful eyes that mirrored hers were shining with tears of joy of seeing his long lost family, the sadness of seeing the horrors of war, and fear of his impairing death. They all spoke comforting words to him before continuing towards Voldemort. When at last them came to the spot and he dropped the stone they were inevitably called back to the land of the dead. And though the meeting had not lasted nearly as long as she would have liked one thing was for sure. Lily had never been more proud of her son.

**I'm gonna beg for forgiveness and ask you to kindly review. PLEASE!**

**Next up. Peter Pettigrew. **


End file.
